Hubert Moray Norbert
Name: Hubert Moray Norbert Gender: Male Age: 3 Species: Blipper Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Slothish and disgruntled. Tends to remember things clearly, and holds grudges. Mumbles incoherently while he rolls around to move, and the interior of his brain is known to contain strange board games. Vegetarian after seeing his vehicle, the Fish Star, eat small animals. Has an extreme dislike of ghosts. Appearance: A Blipper with brown racing goggles. Covered in glowing red symbols known as Esper Code. History: A member of Vidar's treasure hunting camp until Nathan destroyed it. His job was to drive vehicles and travel through parts of tombs that had become submerged in water. While Nathan and Captain Saevio traveled down the main tunnel, through the trials and to Esper's tomb, Hubert took a separate path (where the blood eye was hiding during GCO: Revisited, when the camp was being attacked by Dark Matter). Down this path was the infinity dagger, which he grabbed an imprinted himself with it. With this weapon he was able to ward off Nathan, enough to save some of the camp members. Later, he became a warp star racer, and signed on with an advertising agency to pilot the Fish Star. Equipment: *Offensive - Fish Star: A warpstar-like vehicle that is shaped like a sideways fish, like a flounder with only one eye on each side. A bio mechanical device built for racing, and serves as Hubert's main mode of transportation. Runs on the souls of whatever it eats in it's sharp sideways jaws, and contains a multitude of weapons including a large missile, six smaller missiles, a laser, an extending tongue, a machine gun, and can sink under the ground and then pop up with it's Terrestrial Dive attack. Won't obey Hubert if he doesn't have his knife. - Infinity Knife: A knife that has the same glowing red symbols as Hubert on it. It's stored in Hubert's mouth. It can extend and lash out like a knife-whip, control undead, clones, cyborgs, or other kinds of artificial life, and can slash open portals to Stuffspace. Can also produce a keychane from it's handle.- Dynablade's feather: Stored in Stuffspace. A huge, sword-like feather that's as light as one. Magic/Skills: *Weapon Techniques - Ghostslayer: An attack with the Infinity Knife he developed himself, it turns the knife into a scythe. This scythe slices up ghosts as if they were solid. Doesn't last for very long. - Beastslayer: Hubert flies up into the air with the aid of the Fish Star and turns the infinity dagger giant. Holding onto the keychain, Hubert smashes the giant knife into the enemy.- Necro Hack: A typical function of the infinity knife. Hubert can only control one undead, and the knife must be stabbed into them. Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - The infinity dagger is very efficient, and Hubert has lots of energy, allowing him to attack recklessly with it.- The Fish Star is basically a swiss army weapon. *Weaknesses - The Fish Star won't obey him if he doesn't have the knife, and without the fish star he can only hop and roll around. He needs one to effectively use the other. - Though he can attack a lot, he attacks inaccurately. - Extreme dislike of ghosts. Affiliates: - Nathan (Enemy, former coworker) - Louis (Friend, former coworker) - Garen (Friend, former coworker) - Kunrai (Friend, former coworker)- Vidar (Friend, Ex-Boss) Category:RP Characters